


Teen Angst

by CharCharizard (ardentfilmgeek)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teen Angst, scott mccall is a boyfriend stealer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentfilmgeek/pseuds/CharCharizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music is too loud. I'm pretty sure they're having sex. Do you think they're together? My hangover is insane, too bad you're a werewolf. They may be supernatural but they're still sixteen years old. Of course there's going to be some drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001.

**Author's Note:**

> written at 6:54 am.

_001._

"Breathe." Scott tells him running his hands against Stiles' face stroking his chin with his thumb. He laced his fingers into his hair softly running through each strand. He looks at him, their shiny brown eyes matching each other. The music is getting too loud. People are wondering why they're taking longer than seven minutes in the closet. He can hear their conversations despite the heavy beat of the drums and fast fingers on the guitar strings.

Thank god for werewolf powers, Scott thinks for the first time in a long time it seems because he can hear the heavy thuds coming from his chest and the fast ones coming from Stiles. He can tell that Stiles is frightened and he wants to say something that they both are thinking.

He's freaking out. And Stiles' fingers are twitching like they did when they were kids and his dad would come home smelling like alcohol or he was alone alone alone again. His eyes are growing bigger and Scott just wants to kiss him again but that was the thing that got them in this damn bad place.

"I'm a terrible person."

"You are not a terrible person."

"I kissed you."

He sighed, pursed his lips together and looked around. "I kissed you first."

Stiles shook his head again breathing heavily again. The air was refusing to come into his lungs. He closed his eyes, head bowed this time and body hunched over. And he screamed.

But it wasn't a normal scream. It was literally a scream. And Stiles started to scream loud enough for Scott to know that the entire party could hear him. He only stopped for a brief moment to grab some air, and he let out another scream, another yell, turned to Scott and showed him his hand turned into a fist and pointed it to him.

They both know Stiles' one fist can't pull any real physical damage to Scott. But he was still kind of terrified of the guy as he watched him throw punch after punch, knuckles to his chest and screaming increased. He watches as a frightened little boy fell back into that shadow of fear, and Scott damn wants to make things okay when really it was his all his fault. It was all his fault.

He lets Stiles keep punching him, lets him keep screaming. Someone knocks on the door and asks if everything is okay, he notices it's Lydia's voice and tells her that they're fine just experiencing some technical difficulties.

Stiles' fists feel harder than usual as he keeps going only to fall back on him crying into his chest. He wants to be comforted now, he wants his best friend (and only his best friend. not a lover or a boy who just kissed him. he wants the same scott mccall he can trust with all his secrets and call late at night to talk about the difference of digital clocks and the cool grandfather ones. he wants the scott mccall who didn't smell like gasoline and not look back when he left with the scary old man.)

Scott hears him mumbling and moves one hand to stroke Stiles' hair again. He kisses the side of his head and feels Stiles shudder at the contact but still lean in closer wrapping his arms around him. Scott tries to understand what he's saying, but can't on decipher one word.

DerekfuckingHale.

("so. derek and i are kind of dating…. see you're mad, I knew you'd be mad. no we actually have really liked each other for awhile… no you're still always going to be my best friend."

it was derek fucking hale who decided to go up to scott and run his hand through the boy's neck and mumble how he knew about what had happened. It was derekfuckinghale who kissed stiles like he was his and stole his virginity and held hands with him under the moon and talked for hours with on the phone. he thought he knew more about him than he did. It was derekfuckinghale who was a fucking boy stealer.)

"Derek is going to kill me."

Scott shakes his head and holds him tighter shaking his head.

"Derek is going to hate me."

He shakes his head again and kisses his forehead, in the middle space between his eyes, his hair, his nose. And though Stiles doesn't flinch Scott can feel him shaking again.

" _Derek is going to leave me."_

He notices emphasis on this and Scott can't help but hold Stiles closer. Scott's mouth tugs against Stiles' and he kisses him hard, fingers moved to the collar of his shirt as he pulls him closer to him. He wants to scream not everyone will leave him, especially not Derek, who wasn't worth his time anyways. He wants to scream how he was so damn sorry for being a part of making him scared and how Scott wished he could stop Stiles' mom come back home before she walked into the woods. To have made it not Stiles who found him covered in gasoline, who watched him walk away with Deucalion No look, glance, stare back. No plan b still in motion.

Scott wants to tell Stiles he's sorry. But the words refuse to come out.

So he shows them instead, and kisses him again hard and tighter. He moves their bodies together and pulls Stiles close so that the boy was on top of him, hands knitted into Scott's own hair and eyes letting go to watch him closely.

"Don't leave me again." Stiles mumbled with his head dug deep into Scott's neck, breath at his hair. "Don't you dare ever ever ever leave me where I can't follow."

Scott nodded again, opened his mouth and hoped (prayed even, despite years of not going to church) the words come out.

He kissed Stiles' neck and back at his lips again and said with a frown. "I promise."

Stiles nodded, and this time kissed Scott before looking at him for a moment. And Scott tried to read his friend, usually being able to so easily, but instead feeling lost in what he was trying to say.

"Let's go." Stiles gestured with no words as he jumped up and held his hand out to Scott. He furrowed his eyebrows and Stiles nodded his head in response to the questions that his best friend didn't ask. He tugged for his hand and Scott grabbed it pulling himself up before.

He moved his hand to stop Stiles from opening the door.

"I'm never leaving you. I promise." He reminded.

Stiles nodded. "Okay."

They walk out with smiles pretending nothing happened at all.


	2. 002.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written at 10:05 pm.
> 
> never go to football game kiddies. they are mostly filled with sweaty boys, near-death by tackle, school spirit, and lots of drama.

_002._

Scott isn't exactly sure why he decided to invite Stiles to, out of anything in the world, a football game at school.

Only because football is probably the probably the last sport anyone pays attention to, oddly enough. And the cheerleaders may cheer but all of Beacon Hills know that the lacrosse team is the only sport that is a) interesting and b) capable of success and c) anyone cares about.

But nonetheless they go, and Scott has his hands sticky from nacho cheese while Stiles is drinking a soda too loud that he's slurping it. Scott refuses to let his knee touch Stiles because even the slightest contact with the guy he feels him quickly move back, eyes down to the ground as Scott shrinks down to microscopic size. So he keeps his distance from Stiles, thanks god that he wore jeans to the game, and moves his elbows to his lap eating his nachos and keeping his fingers dirty to have an excuse to why he's not patting Stiles' arm or punching him playfully.

It's been at least six days one hour and thirteen minutes since the Incident. (not that Scott has been counting) He capitalizes the fact it is indeed an Incident, because he can still feel the effect of it. The fact Stiles refuses to look at him. The fact Stiles returned all his stuff to Scott, birthday presents and things he borrowed when they were six. And just the fact that Stiles, Stiles freaking Stillinski, his best friend Stiles, refuses to even wave hello to him in class and answers in one word rather than sarcastic paragraphs is what kills Scott the most.

Lydia is giving them looks. She knows what's going on, even if Scott hasn't told her, she knows. She gives him a look, furrows her eyebrows, and returns to keeping score with Allison. A touchdown from the other team is made. The people clad in green jump up and scream. Stiles yells at the team. One of the football players shoot him a look and Scott's one hundred percent sure there's going to be a fight in the parking lot.

Scott refuses to look at Lydia. She's piercing holes through his skin.

"Go talk to him." She mouths. Scott shakes his head and she rolls her eyes and repeats herself. Stiles is still screaming, no clue that his best friend is still in love with him and all the school probably knows that. Scott turns to Allison and she looks at him sadly. She looks disappointed.

Maybe he should talk to him, not talk to him about The Incident but just in general. There had to be a reason to why Stiles agreed to go to some football game with him, and unless Stiles had a sudden interest in crappily played high school football Scott knew he was probably thinking or feeling the same way he was.

He moved the nachos over to Stiles, shook them a little. "Want one?"

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, Scott felt him tense up. "Uh, no thanks." He answers and Scott rolls his eyes because they both know if there's one thing about Stiles Stillinski, it's that he doesn't say no to food. And soon enough Stiles realizes that too and picks up a chip popping it into his mouth chewing at it for a few good seconds, then swallows. He smiles and takes another one. Things seem normal for a moment and rather than two best friends fighting they are two best friends sharing nachos and watching a football game.

After a few awkward silences with nothing but chewing they talk. Scott asks Stiles how things in chemistry are after they both agreed sophomore biology was stupid and unimportant. They talk about the stupid reading assignment and how they both read up to this number of pages before SparkNoting the entire thing. Stiles stands up and screams a little too loud at a player that the guy turns around and talks back. And though Stiles is still going strong, Scott can hear the slight whimper in his voice as he gets yelled at to sit down, complies, and frowns.

"That was a terrible pass." Scott offers and Stiles looks at him and smiles knowing that Scott is laughing at him deep down inside, but because they're best friends he just agrees with him. Sometimes agreeing with Stiles is easier than yelling at Stiles, and a helluva better than fighting with Stiles.

"I can play better football that this."

Scott chuckles. "Then why don't you play football?"

Stiles shrugs this time, turns his eyes and smiles wide for a sudden and waves. And Scott knows why the boy's smile is suddenly so big, why his eyes have this stupid damn sparkle, and why Stiles is waving like a five year old little boy.

"Hey he came." Stiles says happily, and in the corner of the field stands the Alpha of Bad Choices himself, Derek Hale. Scott grits his teeth and manages to wave back. No smile, not like he deserves it.

It's kind of weird knowing that someone who had made his best friend cringe now makes him the happiest guy in the world. The fact the two of them had spent the longest time trying to prove Derek Hale was a psycho who killed his sister, saw how psycho he could be, and almost died from some of his choices. And now Derek Hale is touching Stiles, dirty fingers on his hair, his body. Lips kissing where they shouldn't. Derek doesn't deserve Stiles, Scott knows that.

Derek makes his way through the bleachers and scoots Scott away from Stiles so that he's sitting in between them. He wraps an arm around Stiles and as the other guy leans his head against Derek's shoulder. From the corner of his eye Scott realizes that Stiles is looking at him worriedly. He's one hundred percent sure Stiles hasn't told Derek about what happened, and neither should anyone, especially a jealous best friend.

They talk for a bit and Scott keeps his eyes pointed to the game. Though he can't help but linger sometimes, notice Stiles kiss Derek playfully, Derek kissing Stiles possessively. His eyes are on Scott, making sure he stays in his own little bubble while Stiles is a part of his.

"So, how was that party?" Derek asks Stiles, and only Stiles. And Scott hears his heartbeat go a bit faster at the question. It's for certain Stiles didn't even mention a thing that happened. Derek could hear something wrong too, turns to Scott, and gives him a glare. Scott turns his attention to the game and sighs, still paying attention to Stiles for his response.

Stiles shrugs in response. "It was fun."

"What'd you guys do?"

Stiles shrugs again, starts talking. He makes up a story about how it was nothing but dancing and drinking at the party, exception to Scott of course who played designated driver. He mentions how a bunch of people played Seven Minutes in Heaven,only not mentioning himself or Scott being pushed into the closet and staying there longer than seven minutes.

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles (hard). "That sounds nice." He answers and Stiles leans his head against Derek's shoulder intertwining their fingers. People look down with curious faces, never knowing the hyperactive Sheriff's son and the accused killer/sufferer of one of the worst Beacon Hill accidents were dating. Stiles came out to his dad a week ago, so whatever they were thinking was old news.

It's halftime and Scott looks down to Lydia and Allison motioning for him to go down. He furrows his eyebrows, looks back to Derek and Stiles who are nuzzling against one another and watching the marching band as he tries not to vomit. Scott walks down to the food corner and takes out a few dollar bills to buy some more nachos for Stiles and a soda for himself.

"You're so stupid." A voice calls out as Lydia walks behind him with Allison, her eyes at Scott directly. "You had your chance, and now he's going to be busy the whole night with Derek. Why don't you just ask him about what happened?"

He knows Lydia knows. He knows Allison knows. He knows most of the school knows. And thankfully, the only person it seems who doesn't know what happened is Derek.

Scott sips his soda. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lydia is getting infuriated and she slaps Scott's arm making the chips almost fall to the ground. Allison grabs the other girl's arm and slowly moves it down holding Lydia back from beating Scott to a messy cute boy obsessed with another boy werewolf pulp.

"You're being stupid." She remarks and Allison, though isn't talking, agrees completely. "He kissed you back in that closet and you're not saying a word. How ridiculous is that?"

"He has a boyfriend now."

"Well maybe you can change that." She points Scott to Stiles and Allison nods her head turning around to watch Scott walk. She tugs at his shirt and pushes him there. The two of them demand he goes, and Scott starts walking back to sit next to Stiles, sitting on his right while Derek sits on the left. He smirks at the guy who stares daggers at him while Stiles jumps up and screams at the team again. Derek looking at him embarrassed, frustrated, puzzled, but slightly amused.

Scott tugs at Stiles' shirt and indicates he needs to sit down. Stiles rolls his eyes, and though he sits down, rolls his eyes at Scott again and folds his arms watching the game. He grabs some nachos and eats the ones Scott puts in his hands. He looks down at the players and Scott looks at Lydia and Allison who are staring him down.

 _Do it._  Scott thinks.  _Just do it._

He pokes Stiles' shoulder, mid-way through a chip chew, and points to the parking lot.

"Hey, I need to show you something." Scott mentions, and Stiles turns to him and furrows an eyebrow tilting his eyes slightly to remind Scott Derek is right next to them. Scott is just as much of a werewolf as he is. And Derek will probably complete his threat of ripping someone's throat out with his teeth if given the chance. Scott nudges Stiles' knee and points towards the parking lot. Stiles opens his mouth, looks back to Derek, and kisses him, only to have Derek to have his hand around Stiles' head and pull him closer to him.

"Don't do anything idiotic." Derek warns, and Scott knows it's meant for him more than it is for Stiles. Scott gets up from the bleachers and goes down; making sure Stiles is following Scott turns to Derek and notices him staring. Lydia and Allison smile and give him a thumbs up. Stiles is curious and terrified. Stiles is typically curious and terrified.

They go to the parking lot and Scott heads to his motorcycle and Stiles follows.

"So, what is it?"

"Hold on."

Scott feels his hands tremble. He tilts points to Stiles car, and walks that direction. Stiles, confused now, follows quickly until the two of them are standing behind it. Slightly taller than the car, but it's enough to cover them slightly.

"Why haven't you told Derek what happened?" Scott asks and Stiles' smile falters to a frown, a sad one, not a mad one luckily, as he starts to walk away. He grabs Stiles' sleeve and pulls him gently. "Why haven't you told him?"

Stiles shakes his head. "He doesn't have to know."

"You kissed me back."

Stiles furrows his eyebrows and sighs. "I was drunk."

"You kissed me anyways, and held onto me. And told me not to leave." Scott's voice is getting higher and he's screaming on the side. "You wanted to kiss me."

He's a mess, a fucking stupid mess. He's yelling at Stiles, he's talking in word vomit coming out. He's saying random nonsense, how Derek Hale is not a good boyfriend. How Derek Hale is the worst boyfriend, not in general, but for Stiles because Stiles deserves someone who knows him, someone who understands him and is willing to know more. How Stiles needs him, needs his best friend. Maybe not as his best friend, but he just needs  _him._

(and maybe it's more of scott needing stiles because honestly scott doesn't know where he would have been without his hyperactive sarcastic best friend by his side. it's a nightmare scott would rather keep in his late nights waking up with sweat and sore throats from screaming.)

Scott is a mess mess mess and Stiles is seeing that for the second time in their relationship. And instead of pulling the spark, he ignites it. And lips are pressed together and Stiles is kissing Scott again, because maybe he does want to, or maybe he just wants to shut Scott up. And his hands are laced at the collar of Scott's shirt as he kisses him harder and harder.

And Scott keeps his hands wrapped around Stiles, grinds his hips against the other guy's. Stiles lets out a moan and Scott moves a hand to run through Stiles' hair. He moves his mouth to kiss his neck, over and over. He kisses Stiles' forehead, in between his eyes, his cheeks, his nose. He kisses his jawline and moves his hips faster faster faster, feeling the heat in between Stiles' legs. Stiles moans against Scott's ear as Scott kisses his neck again. He grinds his hips too, and they're doing something bad but not caring one single bit.

They know Derek probably is wondering where Stiles is and Allison and Lydia are giggling and people at their school know they're probably fucking, but they've assumed that for a long time anyways so it doesn't really matter. The score doesn't matter, and Scott is wondering why he chose a football game above anything to go to rather than any other sport.

He lets out a groan, and collides his hips to Stiles for one last thrust. Stiles closes his eyes and leans against Scott wrapping his arms around his neck. He kisses his jaw. Scott kisses his forehead.

This time they don't look at each other, and though Scott is smiling slightly Stiles is still frowning, only smiling when he lies on Scott's chest. He hugs him closer, keeps in his scent.

"Was this what you wanted to show me?" he asks weakly and Scott nods his head. "Okay."

The look at each other, kiss one more time. Scott grabs Stiles' hand and intertwines their fingers. Stiles smiles at him before pointing to the bleachers, walks that direction as Scott follows. In a few minutes Scott is sitting down watching the game and Stiles is kissing Derek's jaw and finishing the nachos Scott gave him and the ones Derek got for himself. Lydia and Allison furrow their eyebrows and Scott knows he has a lot of explaining to do later.

The score is 16-15. Beacon Hills wins by that one point. The crowd cheers and Stiles gets up and smiles despite the fact he'd been screaming half of the game. Derek kisses him fast and people around them are holding up posters. Lydia and Allison jump up and down.

Scott smiles and looks at Stiles, who while next to Derek smiles back.

It wasn't just the football team who won that night.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written at 12:09
> 
> this is partly rushed and awful 'cause i had to go to costco straight after, but if i didn't post it now i'd probably never post it andbutor.

_003._

He calls him at two in the morning.

“I-I can’t take it.” Stiles mumbles into the phone and Scott, still half asleep, answers him in an incoherent mumbles. “I really really just can’t take it. Derek is going to kill me.”

Scott groans. He’s complaining about Derek again. He rolls to the other side of the bed and puts the speakerphone option on the lowest level hearing the creaking of his mom’s bed from the other room. She's probably wondering why, despite the fact they were best friends, Stiles would be calling Scott and such an ungodly hour when they both have things to do the next day.

“Scott seriously, why don’t we just tell him? I mean, I don’t know. I guess you don’t have to come; it should be just me anyways. You shouldn’t be involved in this, it’s my fault anyways.” He hears Stiles pause. “But we can’t kiss or do anything like what we did. It’s not right Scott. Not when I’m dating Derek. This isn’t right.”

Scott groans again. He knows Stiles wants an answer, but he’s not going to give it to him.

“Scott, I know you’re half asleep and putting me on speakerphone but can you at least give me an answer.”

They know each other that well. And Scott picks up the phone and sits up a little on his bed. “I say you do what you want.” He answers although he knows that’s complete bullshit and that Stiles knows that too. It's not what he wants, but what Scott wants Stiles can’t do, or he can, but he won’t. There wasn't a point in answering.

“Just fucking be with Derek, I don’t really care. Whatever makes you happy.”

There’s a sliver of hatred in Scott’s voice, but he really means it when he tells Stiles to do what makes him happy. He is his best friend after all, and vice versa. And in love with him or not it wasn’t right of him to dictate what Stiles do with his life and what Stiles wanted because Stiles should get what Stiles wanted and do what he wanted and not what he wanted and-

“Well, you make me happy.”

He woke up.

“You make me really happy Scott.”

Of course he makes him happy. At least Scott would like to hope that he makes Stiles happy. They were best friends after all. Why wouldn’t they be if they didn’t make each other happy.

He looks down at the phone and quits the speakerphone placing the phone to his ear. He wants to catch every moment of the conversation.

“I really like you Scott.”

“And I like you too dude like, I love you.”

Stiles swallows hard and Scott can hear him breathing heavily. He imagines Stiles in his room at the moment, probably pacing around thinking he was quiet but probably loud enough that Mr. Stilinski had to put his ear plugs on. He imagines Stiles running a hand through his hair and wearing his pajamas and rubbing his temples and trying to stay calm.

The silence feels like death.

"Meet me outside.

He hangs up.

\---

Stiles Stilinski lost his virginity on a Thursday night. 

According to the voicemail he decided to visit Derek that evening. No intention of sex of course, he didn't expect it anyways. But he was wearing his nice boxers, and holding a bottle of Derek's favorite soda along with his favorite chips. According to the voicemail Stiles just wanted to have a special night with his boyfriend and eventually lead it up to the saying of the unholy three worlds of 'I love you'. 

 According to the voicemail it was six o'clock when he finally said, the two of them on the couch of Derek's abandoned house. His head was on the his lap and Derek played with his hair. Stiles placed a kiss to his palm and finally told him that he loved him. 

 "He told me he loved me too." Stiles' voiced echoed as Scott silently listened to the voicemail, arms wrapped around his legs as he sat next to his unfinished homework. Scott ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Derek Hale loves me, can you fucking believe it? Someone actually told me they loved me back. How amazing is that!" 

 Scott simply nodded his head. "Pretty amazing." he told him. 

 "And dude, it really was." Stiles continued as he began to describe every aspect of the moment. The way Derek's kisses were a bit gentler than he expected, how he liked the way his lips felt because they were so damn soft against his skin. He told him about he could hear the sound of his heart beating when he laid on top of him, how Derek was extremely patient with him the entire time, from the first kisses to the climax. Some awkwardness here and there, but nothing but pure and utter love for each other.

 Scott wanted to puke. 

 "I think I really love him." Stiles chimed on the phone and Scott felt the image of Stiles' smile burning into his brain. "I really love Derek Hale, can you believe that. Dude it's so fucking weird. But I feel so amazing like, I never thought I'd feel this way towards anyone."

 Scott laughed rubbing his arm nervously. "Not even your best friend." 

 Stiles laughed in return. "I'll love you more than anything. Always." 

 "And I love you too."

 They laugh a bit more and Stiles asks Scott if he could stop by and copy his chemistry homework because he's way too buzzed out to do anything at the moment and Scott suggests he misses school. Stiles laughs even more, asks Scott what his excuse would be, and how legitimate does "I was too busy having sex with my werewolf boyfriend." sound. He decides to let Stiles sleep over that night and the two copy each other's English notes before Stiles falls asleep first, like always, and at 12 in some weird position. 

 This night's weird position is smack right on Scott's stomach with his face near his crotch. It was like the Gods decided it would be a good time to fuck him over. 

 He should be asleep. It's 12 and a school night, he'll probably pay the price for it in the morning. But Scott can't help but look at his best friend while he's asleep; lean in just enough that Stiles' warmth was around him. He moves his arms around the other guy and envelopes them around his body hugging him tightly.

If Stiles wakes up he could pretend to be asleep and they could laugh about it in the morning. He just wants to hug Stiles the same way he's sure Derek tries to. For one moment, have the thought that maybe while Stiles is asleep or when he wakes up or anything, the idea of staying in that position stays. Just for once he wants the possibility of his best friend loving him back actually be a possibility. He just wants. 

 "And I love you too." Scott whispers looking up at the ceiling. "And I love you too."

By the time he wakes up to Stiles' laughter, the two of them still in the same position.

 ---

It's three in the morning and Stiles and Scott are in the back of his car. 

Hands tangle into hair and press on skin underneath shirts. Stiles shivers as he presses his mouth against Scott's again and Scott lets his hands roam around Stiles' body. 

This is not what best friends do. This is not what brothers do. And yet Scott can't help but notice how much he's pleading with Stiles to let him kiss him, touch him. He bucks his hips forward and Stiles moans into Scott's mouth. He trails his lips down to the other wolf's neck, planting soft kisses there.

Scott feels his control going down and Scott has to keep reminding himself to calm down before he shoots up a claw in the middle of whatever this was. The awkwardness of making out with your best friend is still there. And despite kisses that were way above amazing Scott can't help but accidentally bump into Stiles' face a few times, knee him in different places and him vice versa. He's pretty sure he's accidentally smacked Stiles enough times for the guy to come out with a scratch or two. 

But Stiles is a fucking amazing kisser and Scott likes to think he's okay and it's just fantastic. He watches the boy suck against his neck to make marks and feels Stiles' hand go to his jeans as he undoes them quickly. Scott can smell Derek's scent on Stiles, ignores the nausea, and continues to kiss the side of his head. Stiles' hand reaches into Scott's underwear and massages him there before slipping those down as well. 

"How are you so good at this." Scott asks, and Stiles laughs against his ear stroking him. He knows the answer to his own question, hopes Stiles doesn't answer so the images don't pop back into his head. He melts under Stiles' touch and feels himself thrusting against his hand. Stiles guides Scott to lie back and begins to kiss downwards, starting from the boy's Adam's apple to down his crotch. Scott feels shivers down his spine. This isn't good. This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. 

Then why does it feel so _good_. 

It was like Derek deserved Stiles, Scott thinks to himself as he stairs at the car's ceiling. Derek fucking Hale didn't deserve Stiles anyways, Scott did, or at least he liked to believe he did. He was the one who dealt with Stiles' many panic attacks, late night nightmares, and failing grades. He was the one who was there when all the supernatural stuff happened, and Stiles for him. Why was it Derek who got what he wanted. Why was it Derek who got Stiles. 

He lets out a shaky breath as Stiles places him inside his mouth and grips the other's hair. Scott's already ready to yell, but rather whimpers under the pressure. He was always pretty good at restraining himself, but not in these situations. He loosens his grip when Stiles swats his hand gently and mumbles an embarrassed "sorry."

By the time Stiles lets go Scott's a pool of mush and already dripping. He's pleading for entrance, and he knows Stiles knows but Scott refuses to say anything. 

"We can-" Stiles mumbles looking to Scott with a small smile. "We can do it if you're cool with it." 

Scott opens his mouth. "Derek." he says, filling the air with toxicity. 

"Doesn't have to know." Stiles responds. "I'll deal with it." 

Scott swallows hard, unsure how to answer. It was a debate between doing the right thing and easier thing; it seemed that's what his life revolved around almost nearly every fucking day. 

Why shouldn't he have the chance to do something on impulse, because he wanted to. Why couldn't he just have this _one time._

Scott grabs Stiles' hand and Stiles kisses the side of his mouth and smiles a bit bigger. "I'll deal with it. Promise." 

That night they have sex for the first time. And although it was clumsy. Although Scott needed help putting the condom on because his fingers were shaking, and although Stiles was laughing most of the time because Scott was too busy freaking out and although Scott was confused and Stiles needed to help him with the lubricant, (and every once give Scott a short sex-ed lesson about gay sex. "I'm never going to forget this, and neither should you dude.") it was amazing. Hands holding hands, lips kissing lips, bodies reaching absolute bliss-mazing.

They wake up lying next together in the back of Stiles' car parked outside Scott's house with messy hair and half worn clothes and guilty looks on their faces. Stiles tilts his head up and Scott catches what his eyes are looking at: a picture of Derek he kept on the side. 

They'll deal with it with later.


End file.
